1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technique for distributing information over a network. In particular, the present invention relates to an image distribution system (represented by a television broadcasting system) and image recording/playback system, a fixed communication system including a fixed communication network (represented by a fixed telephone network) of a base station and a terminal system, a mobile communication system including a mobile network (represented by a mobile telephone network) of a base station and a terminal system, and an information distribution system including a wide-area network (represented by the Internet). More particularly, this invention relates to a system for distributing image information broadcast by a television.
2. Description of the Related Art
A television broadcasting system may be cited as an image distribution system being most widely spread. The television broadcasting system is expected to hold its position as a representative of the image distribution system even in future owing to advanced communication system technologies including a digital broadcasting system and advanced image display technologies including a flat panel display. In addition, the spread of image recording/playback devices including a video recorder has made it possible to view a broadcast image at a free time irrespective of a broadcasting time. This new type of viewing is called “stock viewing”. Particularly, the development of a video recorder containing a hard disk storage has enabled image recording/playback for a lengthy period of time. As a result, upon investigation, it was found that the stock viewing type will form the main stream of image viewing in future.
Meanwhile, the spread of mobile telephones has enabled the use of a two-way communication service at any place. Among mobile telephones, a product with a television image receiving function has also been developed to secure its position as a new image viewing device. The use of mobile telephones has also caused the advent of an image viewing style in a mobile environment.
Finally, there has also been a need for release from restrictions in the type of programs to be viewed. A video-on-demand system or rental video system has been spread as a method for requesting and viewing a favorite program. These systems are disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2003-33904.